


Taking Each Other Apart

by Luxxxy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bruises, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, hint of powerplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxxxy/pseuds/Luxxxy
Summary: Some nights are soft and sweet, this is not one of those.





	Taking Each Other Apart

 

 

 

There are other nights where soft intimacy doesn't quite cut it. Nights like these, they claw at each other, press biting kisses and manhandle each other until their fingertips leave purple-pink bruises.

 

They need it, their power overwhelming them both. Trafalgar keeps a level head through it, maturity and experience on his side, pushing Luffy to the point of sexual exhaustion.

 

 He keeps the boy pinned to the bed, his tongue dragging languidly over his nipples, making Luffy squirm in pleasure. His face looks like sin, a little too young to be this taken apart, whining and moaning with each touch Trafalgar gives him.

 

It's tempting to bring the eager boy to orgasm all too quickly, he's been whimpering for it, yet, Trafalgar makes him wait, as patience is certainly not one of Luffy's virtues.

 

He can come from over-stimulation alone, Trafalgar learned early on, with lack of physical experience and with his skilled hands, rubbing at the boy's nipples, wetting them with his tongue brought him to an overwhelming orgasm one of their first nights of sexual adventure.

 

"La- _law_ -"

 

His voice breaks in a moan, and Trafalgar smirks as he looks down at his face, overly flushed cheeks and a slack jaw, his eyes dark and hooded, lips swollen and kiss-bitten red.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Are y-you gonna l-let me come?"

 

He nods in a silent reply, with each escaped whimper, Trafalgar's arousal grows, his cock reacting to the sight and sounds below him, he wants him desperate, loves to see how wanton he can get the boy. He moves his palm slowly over Luffy's phallus, warm and hard, the head glistening.

 

Luffy whines for him, wrapping his arms around his neck pulling him down for a messy kiss, a clash of teeth, and a flick of curious tongue, he backs off a little and lets Trafalgar guide it, pushing his tongue into Luffy's mouth, getting another moan out of him as his hand wraps around the boy's cock.

 

It won't take long, they both know, Luffy shameless with his sensitive arousal, bucking up into Trafalgar's tight grip. They can barely kiss through it, their lips brushing together as Luffy keeps him close.

 

"Law- I'm gonna..."

 

Something about the captain's quarters takes Luffy's ability to form a coherent sentence, reducing him to a whimpering mess in a constant state of erotic passion.

 

Trafalgar's proud at the fact that he can see him like this, this other side that he never knew could exist, something that he alone had awakened. That he can take a wild captain, the future _King_ , apart with just his fingers and mouth.

 

"Luffy-ya, come for me."

 

He whispers the request against the boy's lips, pressing their mouths together for added emphases, he hears another broken moan and he squeezes his hand tight around Luffy's cock, earning his orgasm. It hits him hard, his back arching off the bed, breathlessly moaning into Trafalgar's mouth, hugging him close, as he grinds through it.

 

Trafalgar loves seeing him like this, completely undone, a strange mixture of innocence and erotic stimulation, he looks ravaged, a bright flush tinting his cheeks, dark black hair sticking to his forehead.

 

Trafalgar never escapes unscathed either, in situations like these. His back a mess of dull red lines made by Luffy's blunt nails. Dark bruises forming along the lines of his tattoos, a subtle reminder for the both of them.

 

Eventually the marks fade, and it was like clockwork between them, where they craved each other's desperate physical touch once more. After fights, after long days at sea, they ended up together, both chasing after pleasure.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on IG @  
> luxxy.luxxy


End file.
